makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clamburg
Clamburg is a coastal city, located between the cities of Tinspit and Molding. An evil girl named Vendetta tortures the city's inhabitants with her vicious homemade fiends. Everyone in town, except the new girl Charlotte, her grandmother Charlene, and a teacher named Ms. Minty, is afraid of Vendetta. History It is possible that the city was renamed after Vendetta's favorite dish: clams. Before Vendetta and her fiends came, the city was a regular city with happy and cheerful inhabitants. It was a colorful town with beaches and a thriving clam industry, unlike the present Clamburg, which is mostly gray and dull. There is a lack of sunlight and the sky is either moldy green or light gray. Charlotte's house, however, is the only place in Clamburg which looks like the "Old Clamburg." The grass is green, the sky is blue, and a rainbow is constantly visible above the house. Near the end of the web series, Vendetta kidnapped Buttons, Charlotte's pet hamster, and was about to dip him in a potion to make him into a fiend. Charlotte, however, had stolen the potion and used it to paint a statue of Vendetta, which came to life and attacked Clamburg. The paintbrush and bucket with the potion also came to life and painted every inanimate object in town. Clamburg became an unsafe place for even the fiends, so every human, animal, and fiend got on a boat to find a new place to live."The End of All Things" In the television series, Vendetta was the one to erect a giant statue of herself, to remind everyone of how powerful she was. The statue is located near the harbor. Geography Clamburg is located by the coast of an unknown sea. The coast is full of hills, upon which the city is mostly built. There are also some snowy mountains behind the city. Two nearby cities are mentioned and seen on a map. They are called Tinspit, which is mentioned by Vendetta to have miniature golf, and Molding. Clamburg is possibly located in a state near Vermont, where Charlotte is from. Education Only one school is known in Clamburg, Mu Elementary School. The school's education is poor because of Vendetta. The teacher, Mr. Milk, is almost never able to finish a lesson without Vendetta disturbing it, often because when he is teaching, Vendetta says something such as, "Isn't it time for recess?" The school has a substitute teacher named Ms. Minty, who is more capable of teaching and who is unaware that Vendetta is evil. Food In the gloomy town of Clamburg, the people eat clams, beef jerky, grape punch, and lots of onions, including onion sodas. It is unclear if Vendetta introduced these unusual eating habits, since these foods are her favorites, or if the inhabitants have always eaten this way. The Onion Man owns the local onion stand in Clamburg. There is also a fancy restaurant called Le Mayonnaise. Mr. Gumpit owns a Giant Pet Supplies store, which was created specifically for Vendetta's fiends. Festivals ]] Before Vendetta's time, Clamburg had a Polka Music Festival with bassoons. However, the festival was shut down due to Vendetta's hatred for songs and music. Without telling Vendetta, Charlotte created the Pancake Festival in the episode "Smash." She rehearsed with her classmates to perform in the marching band for the parade, which was the "big finale" of the festival. It is unknown if more Pancake Festivals will be held in the future. References Category:Locations Category:Towns